


Closing A Loophole

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dominance, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanbe is hesitant about attacking Shikoku, so Motonari uses questionable methods to make him comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing A Loophole

They were ominous, the clouds that drew themselves over the roofs of the late Hideyoshi Toyotomi's castle – the fortress stood, its deceased lord remaining as an idolized memory with its current commander, and in its chambers many plans were spun in the name of revenge – whether or not the intentions of those plotting followed the same vengeful notions.

Yoshitsugu Otani, second-in-command and strategical advisor of Mitsunari Ishida's army, was holding a top secret war council meeting with two allied generals. Several soldiers stood on watch before the closed, heavy doors, wary of the threats issued by one Motonari Mori should anyone dare to eavesdrop. Inside the chamber, candlelight flickered across a spread out map as well as highlighted the features of those surrounding it, giving each of the men a sinister glow. Only Kanbe Kuroda felt at unease, the air as heavy on him as the shackles that bound his wrists.

"Okay, so. You didn't even ask my opinion when you were making this plan...... so, I don't see why _I_ should be the one to carry it out," Kanbe said.

"Silly fool," Yoshitsugu said, his voice smooth but dangerous. "I didn't hear you offer any alternatives to convince Motochika to join our side, or did you? This is the most effective way, so you better make yourself useful for a change."

Kanbe glowered in silence, Yoshitsugu continued. "If we want to invade Shikoku in Ieyasu's name, it's best if it was done by soldiers not accustomed to those parts. I'm sure any survivors would be able to recognize Motonari's soldiers, and as for me, I need to stay by Mitsunari's side and make sure he doesn't suspect a thing – though it's happening in his best interest, he definitely wouldn't approve of our plan..."

"You're just making excuses because you don't want to do any of the dirty work," Kanbe muttered. "Survivors recognizing Mouri's soldiers? HA! Just listen to yourself!"

"What seems to be the problem, Kanbe?" Yoshitsugu said sharply, orbs glowing and slowly raising with his voice. "Are you asking to be thrown back into your cell, is that it?"

"You always say that, yet, you'll still want me to be your errand-boy!"

Yoshitsugu's eyes squinted. "Listen to that, the worm thinks he's indispensable... If you've already gotten so used to dank prisons then clearly you're asking for a much harsher punish–"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Yoshitsugu. "........ ah, ahem, L-Lord Yoshitsugu...?" the voice of a soldier mumbled through the thick wood.

" _What is it?!_ " Yoshitsugu's voice cracked through the air. "I said I was not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency!"

Kanbe and Motonari could only imagine how the soldier shrank. "U-uh y-y-yeah, well, about that...... I think, Lord Mitsunari might, y'know, need your, assistance....."

"Mitsunari?" Yoshitsugu said, taking a different tone. "Wasn't he out riding?"

"Ah, yeah, he came back earlier, and now he's before Lord Hideyoshi's shrine, and.... well, he's a little, um, upset, that is to say-"

"Say no more," Yoshitsugu said, firmly. He shot both Motonari and Kanbe a look, before carrying on. "I'll be right there."

Yoshitsugu's palanquin raised. "My dear friends, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for now. We have settled on a plan, but since we're not _quite_ finished in discussing the finer points," Here he pointedly stared at Kanbe. "I'll be back shortly. May I ask for you to wait for me, until then?"

Kanbe kept silent. "... Very well," said Motonari.

It might have been a trick of the dimmed lights, but Yoshitsugu seemed to smile confidentially at Motonari underneath his bandages. "I'll excuse myself then, I trust I will not be long."

The doors fell shut again with a heavy thud after Yoshitsugu left. The room's atmosphere felt no less uneasier to Kanbe than before. "... huh. What's that all about?" he said.

Motonari had his eyes shut as if in thought, not offering any insights to them.

"... well, whatever's up with Mitsunari, that could take awhile..." Kanbe said, awkwardly.

"How bothersome," Motonari simply said with a note of irritation.

Kanbe braced himself for another verbal onslaught. However, Motonari wordlessly removed and set down his helmet, then got up from his cushion on the floor and calmly walked over to the only window, gazing outside. The sun was setting, painting the sky with hues of red and yellow. Kanbe watched as Motonari serenely watched the sight, his facial features softly catching the last rays of light the day had to offer, bare feet on the tatami mat. If Motonari noticed Kanbe's staring, he didn't comment.

The silence was making Kanbe uneasier by the minute. "Aren't you going to say anything about the, uh, previous discussion …?"

Slowly, Motonari turned his head to face Kanbe. "… You have already agreed that Chosokabe should be joining our side. I don't see why you should refuse to carry out our plan. You **will** be doing it."

Irritation surged through Kanbe at the final way in which Motonari made that statement. However gritting his teeth, he also knew that he had a point. It was less the plan what Kanbe was rejecting. All Kanbe wanted was to not be treated like a used, drenched bandage, much like one of Yoshitsugu's handled by the serving staff, like he had observed the other day. Of course it was a fruitless complaint. It was only weariness and his pent up frustration which even led him to make one.

Kanbe gave a labored sigh of resignation. "Yeah yeah, fine. Fine. I'll do it, but, hey…." he said, followed by a new, defiant glint behind his bangs. "I've gotten a little rusty with sneak attacks such as these."

Depreciating as the words were, Kanbe said them with enough false aloofness that only the most muscle-brained generals would mistake them for anything else but a challenge to the Toyotomi authority. A reprimand was expected, but, Motonari simply glared at him, his mind passing quick judgement. Then he turned away to glance out the window again.

"If I didn't know this was just your brand of misplaced humor, I'd punish you as severely as Mitsunari would for just your attitude alone. Well, it goes without saying that an agent will be keeping an eye on you, lest you plan on _intentionally_ failing and betraying us."

Kanbe grumbled behind his bangs, since, yes, he was indeed keeping that option open. Motonari cut off any further retort he might have had. "Now be quiet. Let us wait for Yoshitsugu's return."

"… _che_ ," Kanbe said, slumping, but nevertheless making himself more comfortable at the table.

Minutes later the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and a light breeze had started to touch Motonari's face. He gave a deep, weighty sigh, his shoulders demonstratively slumping. "Kuroda. Come here."

"Huh? Why...?"

Motonari glanced over his shoulder at Kanbe, his gaze unreadable. "I want you to help remove my outer armor. It's heavy, at this hour. And Yoshitsugu is likely not to be back soon."

Kanbe stared as if Motonari had grown a second head. "Come on, Kuroda. It's difficult for me to reach the ties with this on. You can do _this_ much."

"Hey, I'm not one of your servants...!" Kanbe said, but stood all the same. He blinked when Motonari showed him his back invitingly, his gloved fingers resting on his armored shoulder, lightly trailing along the patterns, almost sensually.

Despite himself, Kanbe felt his mouth dry as he stepped up close and raised his shackled hands to reach for the golden ties. He gave an experimental tug, but the knot wouldn't budge.

"You'll have to go harder than that," Motonari remarked. "It would be a poor excuse for an armor if it were THAT easy to untie the bonds."

"... _che_ , fine."

Kanbe twisted his arms so that his left hand touched between Motonari's shoulder blades, while his right gripped at the base of the tie. Motonari took a deep breath at the contact, which Kanbe felt beneath his fingers. Then, focussing, he tugged the string forcibly, his shackled wrists clumsily giving a powerful jerk. Motonari gave a quiet gasp and toppled backwards, his hair brushing Kanbe's neck.

"W-whoa," Kanbe muttered quietly, steadying Motonari with his hands on his shoulders. Having regained his balance, Motonari shot him a look of dark annoyance, though not as scornful as Kanbe had already had the experience of receiving. Without a word Motonari took a step away, tugged expertly at the buckles at his arms securing the lengthy, green-colored armor. Shedding it to the side, Kanbe then noticed… without the helmet, armor and even his heeled boots, Motonari really was exceptionally short. Not that Kanbe ever had any doubts about that; and for a very tall grown man like himself, just about everyone seemed petite compared to him, but Motonari moreso. With his slender build stepping back towards the table, he seemed delicate. Easily breakable, almost.

Motonari sat down with grace, legs folding beneath him, his back straight. Kanbe watched as the other raised and inspected his tea cup, its meager contents long since having cooled off. With a look of distain, he set it down again. When he raised his head, Kanbe expected him to call for a servant for a refill, but instead the man turned to glance at him.

"What are you still doing there, lurking in the darkness like a beast? Step forward where I can see you."

Kanbe smirked, albeit uneasily. "Afraid I might attack you from behind?" he said, his iron ball giving a telling sound as he moved toward the table.

Kanbe saw the frown, and a moment later saw a tiny, airborne object before it hit him squarely in the face. "Ow-!!"

"Don't you dare to threaten me," Motonari said haughtily, pulling back his hand. Kanbe glanced to the floor – Motonari had thrown one of the wooden chips they had used to mark strategic points on the map at him.

"It was a joke! A _joke_ ," Kanbe said, rigid. Throwing the smaller man a glance, he bent down to pick up the wooden piece – it was embellished with Motonari's crest.

"I'm surprised you'd be throwing something with your precious mark around," Kanbe said, placing it back on the table when he dragged himself to sit down by Motonari's left. "Actually, I'm surprised it's even here in the first place. I mean, you and your own forces don't plan on appearing on this map of Shikoku, at least, not for this operation, right?"

Motonari kept quiet for a moment, composedly studying the map. "There is something I should like to show you," he started, just above a whisper.

Gazing through his eyelashes, he met Kanbe's questioning look. "If you would just hold still…."

Kanbe started when Motonari moved close to him, moving smooth like a cat and with a surprising absence of the usual hostility in his stance. "Perhaps the impending spoils of war aren't enough to properly motivate you," he said, and suddenly there was a hand on Kanbe's. "Not that you deserve it, but what if there was the prospect of a different kind of reward…?"

"Eh?" Kanbe said, awkwardly frozen on spot. There was something strangely compelling about the way Motonari's face was looming in his personal space. "D'you mean… you'll free me from my shackles?!" he asked, much too hopefully.

"Don't be foolish," Motonari shot down coldly, and Kanbe shivered when the gloved fingers moved up his bare, brawny arms, to then cup his jaw.

It was tickling, the way his touch ran over Kanbe's stubble. "… I wouldn't have expected an uncouth brute like yourself to actually tidy himself up before coming to meeting as important as this one," Motonari murmured, a deep, throaty quality in his voice giving Kanbe mixed signals. The piercing gaze the smaller man gave him made his insides squirm with something, he couldn't quite define.

Kanbe's figurative warning bell, the one that he could still rely on no matter how much his luck had hit rock-bottom, was ringing like crazy over the whirl of thoughts revolving around how pretty Motonari's eyelashes were even with the dimmed lighting and how smooth his fingers felt. He really shouldn't be letting this man be so close and personal with him. Just when he was mustering the will to shove him away, Motonari's other hand that had sneaked under the armor attached to Kanbe's hip suddenly gripped him firmly, forcing a startled gasp from the larger man. " _W-wah!!_ \-- W-what are you--?!"

It didn't even need the extra shove from Motonari to land him on his back, floored by the sudden grip on his crotch and… was this even happening? "S-stop…." Kanbe breathed, and Motonari just pressed down harder, overturning the piece of protective armor. His warm palm and dexterous fingers massaged what was quickly becoming a growing erection through the fabric. The firm, steady strokes had a hypnotic effect on Kanbe, and despite resisting his hips were soon bucking into the touch.

"You may think you are keeping those wicked eyes of yours hidden, but don't think I can't see right through you... notice what you desire," Motonari said almost as if he was reciting poetry. "I imagine it must be difficult for you, Kuroda, to find quick release with your hands tied like that. How do you deal with it…" Motonari gazed seemingly impassively down at him.

"Um..… mm, ahn… … W-wait-!" Kanbe suddenly gripped Motonari's arm with his hand, to still it. It took several pants before he could speak further, his gruff but handsome features flushed. "What about Yoshitsugu… what if he--"

"There is enough time, I trust," Motonari cut in, unconcerned. "You want to come, do you not?"

"Yeah," Kanbe said weakly, too quickly before he could think about it.

Motonari mustered him carefully, seemingly weighing his possibilities, and Kanbe felt a cruel shiver run down his spine. Suddenly all too aware of how vulnerable he was, that he was literally being held by the balls by a coldblooded deceptionist. Motonari mustered the heaving chest below him, the parted lips, the slanted, but undoubtedly worried eye questioning him.

Finally, Motonari spoke. "… then don't you _dare_ call yourself unlucky, today," and with that he slapped away the hand holding his arm.

The grip he used as he slowly pumped Kanbe's cock was soon growing a little too tight, and Kanbe believed he could feel the bones of Motonari's fingers even through the soft leather of his black gloves. A numbing mix of pain with a greater building pleasure gradually washed over him – groaning, Kanbe threw his head back against the tatami, and jumped when Motonari used his second hand to work his balls, massaging them, relentlessly kneading the spot below them.

"M… Motonari, _ah_ –" Kanbe rasped breathlessly, tears forming at his eyes as one particular squeeze nearly felt like it was meant to twist the head of his cock off had it been any much stronger. "Will y-you…"

Motonari watched him closely like a hawk, taking in the way the man beneath him panted as he squirmed, how he bit his lip as he bucked into his grip despite it making him cringe and whine. His shackled hands were pulled helplessly to his chest, his bulky figure framing his shivering fingers, and Motonari's own breath hitched at the sound of a particularly deep moan. "Will I what?"

Kanbe growled in frustration. "I want to…. c-come."

"I am aware," Motonari said, still stroking him with painstakingly slow movements.

" _Please–_ "

"Hmph." Kanbe gave hoarse cry when Motonari's grip suddenly changed to pumping him with speed. The grip was still tight as it now aggressively jerked him, and as he was rushed to climax, Kanbe wasn't sure whether Motonari looked more alluring than sinister through the spots he was seeing.

It had been quick work, and Kanbe sunk back into the floor, feeling positively milked.

Motonari was still staring at him, lips slightly parted. Then, distracted, he noticed the mess on his fingers and gave the subtlest of grimaces.

"Kuroda. Clean them," he murmured as he moved closer and held out his gloved hand for the still disoriented man below to see.

".... huh?"

"Use your mouth."

"Wha? N-no," Kanbe started, but Motonari had already pushed his fingers past his lips.

"Do be thorough. I'd rather not have that sink into the leather if I can help it," Motonari said and started finger fucking him, lightly.

Again, Kanbe flushed and couldn't help but simply comply, sucking and tasting himself, the material coating Motonari's fingers moving smooth against his tongue. Another moment later, Motonari withdrew and wiped himself off against Kanbe's face. "That's enough."

When Motonari moved to collect his armor, Kanbe stared after him, watching as he remained floored and finding the other's apparent nonchalance just as unnerving as what had just transpired.

Motonari spoke. "You will be mistaken if you believe this fundamentally changes anything between us. This was a mere sample."

"…… sample?"

Finally, Motonari turned to look at him, the candlelight reflecting in his unreadable gaze. "If you want more… you will have to do as I say. And _sit up when I'm talking to you!_ "

Kanbe immediately shot up with a jolt, cursing himself the next moment for acting like schoolboy caught with his hand in the dango box.

Unfazed, Motonari carried on. The look in his eye was conspiratory, strange. "You are to make absolutely certain that everything goes according to plan when you invade Shikoku. Nothing is to go astray. And when, as a result, Chousokabe successfully joins our Western Army, maybe, just maybe, you will have earned the privilege…. to take me."

It took a moment for the message to sink in. Taken aback, Kanbe flushed again. "I……. wh-wha-what--??!" His mind immediately supplying helpful visual imagery of what was just suggested, Kanbe _still_ wondered how Motonari could say such a thing wearing such a straight face. " _Really!_ "

"…. Provided you take a much needed bath beforehand, among other," Motonari mumbled. He gathered his circular weapon and turned to the door.

"This council is over. It is far too late to be kept waiting, Yoshitsugu will have to agree. Furthermore…. I believe there is nothing more to discuss," he said, a final note in his tone.

"Er. Yeah, I'll….. consider your, offer," Kanbe rasped, throat dry.

Motonari gave him one last, long look, then called out to the guards behind the door to open it. He strode out, chin held high, his minions scrabbling to gather his armor.

Kanbe thoughtfully glanced over the map of Shikoku. Then, he picked up Motonari's family crest from the table, pocketed it and exited the room, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Yoshitsugu for the rest of the evening. After this encounter, any wish Kanbe might have had about bludgeoning Motonari to death had now been drastically altered. Instead, he would rather keep the man alive in his conquest, at least until making sure that he appreciated him.


End file.
